Happy Valentine's Day
by Cersei's Son
Summary: I know it's a bit late but here you go, you hungry fangirls / fanboys xD


**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. All rights, the characters, locations and fictional names, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Based on actual events. This happened to me and I wanted to rant about it in a fanfic. Don't take it too seriously tho ;)**

* * *

Draco was slouching on the couch, reading a book about potions while listening to Adele. He was clearly procrastinating, avoiding work at all cost by doing other stuff, less interesting stuff. He was supposed to clean the apartment this time around but he couldn't find the motivation to do so. Harry would judge him later but he didn't care. If he didn't feel like doing stuff, he just didn't do them. He was rather excited about the thought of tonight where he and Harry were supposed to go out on like a real date with dinner and a movie. A real date. Draco forgot what it felt like. It has been ages since the two of them had a moment alone and it felt great to finally realising that thought. They were an item for about a year now and basically lived together because Harry was an orphan and Draco had no one. His father died in Azkaban and his mom passed away recently after she heard about her husband's passing. He had no one. So happy thoughts were scarce and he treasured every single one of them as if it were last.

Harry's been really busy at work, trying to advance in the ministry like no one else before him. It was admirable and exhausting at the same time. Not just for Harry but for Draco as well. Harry would get up really early in the morning and working late hours, coming home exhausted and falling into bed. Draco would just be there, receiving a kiss here and there, get into a superficial conversation for a few minutes and eat occasional dinners together. Neglect isn't a word Draco would use to describe the situation but rather the lack of attention he was getting. It was loneliness. A disgusting feeling and Draco hated himself for it. Harry seemed to be more invested in his work and maintaining his friendships rather than at least give this relationship some thought. Loneliness combined with jealousy, what a super combo.

Anyway, the thought of having an actual date in ages made Draco smile and thrilled inside, and he hoped that it would be the perfect evening. He could see it right before him: Dinner, movie and maybe some snogging or cuddling afterwards. Dinner would be at some secluded place, not like creepy secluded but rather a not so popular place which was packed with annoying people, where he couldn't hear his own thoughts kinda place. A small, cosy restaurant with a few places, nice wine and atmospheric music. The movie would be up to himself because he was the movie-series-junkie out of the two of them. Draco couldn't decide between a romcom or rather something more depression or dramatic. He would decide on something right before the salesperson would ask them which movie they would like to go see. That was the plan for Valentine's day and he was eager to set that plan into motion.

They went on their valentine's date and enjoyed a lovely meal at a japanese restaurant. Drank some sake, enjoyed some ramen and ate a lot of sushi. Draco was happy again, after a long time and Harry seemed to be fully there, paying Draco all the attention he needed. Harry didn't even mention work once and Draco was surprised but also relieved about that. Afterwards, they strolled through the city under the watchful eye of the full moon. Stars were shining bright and the streets were packed with couples. They were holding and walking close to each other. They talked about the different news on Twitter (some muggle app) and all the current shit storms. Music, tv shows and literature were among the different topics.

After talking for about an hour over dinner and another hour while strolling around the city, they drove back home where one of Harry's friends was waiting for him. Hermoine was an annoying girl and Draco didn't like her very much. She constantly criticised him on his intellect, looks, hobbies, etc and when she wasn't doing that, she just ignored him or gave him the stink eye. _What a nice friend you've got there, Harry!_ He always thought or mumbled underneath his breath. He wouldn't dare tell Harry about what he thought about Hermoine. Draco did that once with Ron and it didn't end well. Let's just say, they didn't speak for quite some time. So Draco tolerated his friends as Harry probably tolerated his. Pansy was a nasty girl but Draco loved her because she was a childhood friend and they went through thick and thin together. Harry and Hermoine had the same past and Draco kinda liked the idea of them having similar backstories and friends.

The two of them talked and talked about work and it didn't seem to end. Draco didn't want to interrupt or leave for that would be rude and he was raised better than that. He just sat there and listened to what they were talking about. It wasn't anything remotely interesting, just something about time turners being illegal now and they were hunting down every single one of them. Another topic was the lack of wizards and witches from Hogwarts who wanted to join the Ministry of Magic and fill in the empty seats of retired or passed employees. Draco was bored out of his fucking mind and played with one of the pillows, hugging it tightly and imagining it being Harry. Well, at least the pillow loved him back or had the decency to stay by his side all evening.

Hermoine left after three hours and Draco wanted to jump up and cheer but he resisted the temptation. He wanted to do some more stuff like watch a movie or play videogames or do the nasty but Harry was exhausted and only wanted to go to bed alone for he had to get up early for work. Draco was pissed but restrained himself. He took a bubble bath to relax and at least enjoy the rest of Valentine's Day. Harry on the other hand brushed his teeth and went to bed. After about thirty minutes, Draco turned up in their bedroom, snatched his things and spent the night on the couch, still pissed. At least the pillow was still faithful to him and he fell asleep hugging it.


End file.
